


Cliche

by TeardropSlush



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A rainy day, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Merry Christmas, Secret Santa, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeardropSlush/pseuds/TeardropSlush
Summary: Its cold out and Kaito couldn't care less.A gift fic for Two( war of the words)
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Cliche

Surprisingly the park was empty today and Kaito found himself alone. Usually he would perform for children and other passerbys today but besides an old couple it had been abandoned. Sure, it wasn't the most romantic or visually appealing park, only have two trees and a singular old fountain, but parks were still romantic! Someone should have been here on Christmas! 

He plopped down on the edge of the fountain, a bit of cold water hitting him everyone once and awhile. Maybe he could practice for a while and wait for someone to show up! Kids would surely pass by and be intrigued afterall. So that's what the magician did, he performed simple but flashy tricks. Most of them were card tricks, especially since his doves really shouldn't be outside today since it might rain. 

He did tricks for about an hour before he started to become uncomfortably cold. The scarf was probably a bit too light and he was wearing a poorly chosen windbreaker. 

"You should have at least worn gloves you know!" a person scoffed, leaning over Kaito's shoulder. This caused the magician to jump and stumble and bit as he turned around. "And maybe you could have at least worn a sweater under than thin jacket. Do you even know how to dress for cold weather?" 

It was shocking to find Shinichi there. Kaito huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from the detective. 

"It’s for fashion sake. My bulkier clothes are all in poor taste and I didn't feel like shopping!" 

"Is that the same reason you don't have any gloves?" Shinichi grabbed Kaito's hands gingerly, rubbing soft circles in them. Kaito had to reboot for a second and yanked his hands away. 

"That's because they mess up my tricks! Why are you here anyway, Meitantei?" 

At this point, Kaito was shaking and it was purely the weather's fault. Kaito stuck his hands in his pockets, hoping to provide them some warmth. Shinichi smiled warmly, enough to make the magician's cheeks feel hot, before pecking Kaito's lips. 

"I felt bad leaving my boyfriend alone on Christmas was all." 

"You- you canceled work?" Kaito blinked utterly surprised. Was this really his Shinichi? 

"Merry Christmas, you idiot. Now let's get you inside and you can grab one of those warm jackets you gate so much." Shinichi chuckled, knowing full well Kaito didn't wear one to spite the detective. 

"Well it wasn't a lie! You have awful fashion taste! I only keep the clothes you buy because I love you that much." 

"How kind of you but I think your taste isn't as great as you make it seem!" 

"How so?" 

"Your mustard pants." Shinichi grinned as he pulled his boyfriend along. At least the park was near the mansion. 

"What's wrong with my mustard pants! And don't call them that!" Kaito dragged his feet purposely. He would gladly freeze to annoy his boyfriend. 

"The fact you say that is awful. For one, that entire outfit is a rip off from Pokemon fashion. And number two, they are mustard color." 

Kaito huffed and refused to walk. However, Shinichi easily kept dragging him along. The detective had almost dragged the stubborn magician halfway to the mansion before he picked Kaito up, much to the magician's protest. 

"I demand to be put down! This is magician-napping!" Kaito thrashed a bit, trying to wiggle out of Shinichi's grip. 

"You are going to catch a cold if you just let me drag you through the snow!" Shinichi tightened his grip and continued to walk home. 

"I would have no regrets!" 

"That's because you're an idiot! Besides, we are almost-" Shinichi was cut off by the sound of thunder. Suddenly, there was a downpour, the rain freezing into ice as it hit. The detective began to book it and Kaito made no complaints this time, using his scarf to try and shelter Shinichi from the ice rain. 

When the got inside, Shinichi dropped Kaito and closed the door. The magician kicked off his shoes and just laid there for a bit. 

"Why couldn't it have been snow. Snow is more romantic!" Kaito struggled to pull his coat off while laying on the floor like an idiot. 

"And it would have hurt less. Looks like we aren't going out today, better get changed into something warm quick though." Shinichi shrugged off his jacket with ease while his boyfriend flopped around like a fish trying to get the jacket off while laying flat against the ground. Eventually, Shinichi just took the jacket off for the nitwit. 

Kaito huffed and got up, leaving a puddle where he had laid down. A couple of doves few near Kaito, but never landing on him. It was definitely because they didn’t want to get wet. One of the doves, Fluffy, dared to nip at a wet strand of hair. The magician smiled a bit and heard Shinichi chuckle at the situation. 

After finally getting past the wall of doves flying around him, Kaito changed into one of his older more worn shirts and pajama pants. He had dried off for the most part when Shinichi had walked in already dried and changed into plain blue pajamas. He came in with a towel fully expecting Kaito’s mess of hair to be wet still. 

“I swear, its like you want to be sick!” Shinichi scoffs as he roughly dried off the magician’s hair. Kaito made a couple noises of protest as his boyfriend dried his hair for him. When Shinichi pulled the towel away, Kaito’s hair was a fluffy dry mess and desperately needed to be brushed. 

“I can brush it myself you know, and I could have dried it just fine.” Even though he protested, he handed the brush to Shinichi so he could work at taming his hair. Shinichi smirked and happily obliged, thoroughly brushing through the nest. 

“You complain more than you mean y’know.” Shinichi smacked his head lightly with the brush and Kaito shrugged as he skipped downstairs. 

Kaito smiled as he went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot chocolate and just maybe make Shinichi coffee. The detective hugged Kaito from behind, resting his head on Kaito’s shoulder. The magician tried to keep preparing hot chocolate but kept spilling the water because a certain someone was swaying him back and forth. He managed to get the kettle full of water however Shinichi reached over and set it for coffee. 

“Hey! I was making hot chocolate!” 

“Now I’m making coffee!” Shinichi chuckled and he continued to sway. 

“Why are you swaying so much anyway?” 

“Maybe I just want to dance with you.” Shinichi twirled Kaito, forcing the magician to face him. 

“Is that so?” Kaito hummed, laying his head on Shinichi’s shoulder. They fell into silence, slowly just swaying in each other's arms. It was much warmer and comforting than the outside weather earlier. Kaito thought for a second he would fall asleep right there until Kaito felt something land on his head. He heard Shinichi chuckle and coo at the intruder. 

“I think one of your doves got jealous,” Shinichi let go of Kaito, going to fetch his coffee instead. 

“How rude of you lil dove!” Kaito smiled softly as he walked over to Shinichi, gently pushing him out the way so he could make hot chocolate. “I think we should watch Polar Express!”

“I rather watch Home Alone,” Shinichi hummed, “the traps are fun.”

“I make better ones, Shin-chan I suggested my movie first.” Kaito made the remote appear in his hand as he grabbed his hot chocolate with the other. He pecked Shinichi’s cheek, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas love,” Shinichi followed Kaito into the living room, content with spending the rest of the day watching cliche movies with a warm magician.


End file.
